Andrew Gets The Talk
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: One-shot that takes place during the events of 'Tides of Time'. Read that story first or this one will not make any sense. Just a little one-shot of Elsa's parents interrogating Andrew!


**Andrew Gets The Talk**

**.**

"Oh God... I have a feeling I'm going to regret this..." Andrew groaned as Elsa joyfully tromped up the stairs towards the dining room, followed closely by Nathan's children; Adam and Lori, who were pretending to be Elsa's royal elite guard over the course of her stay at their little 'castle'.

Just as Andrew was about to follow his fiancée up the stairs when a sensation on his shoulder stopped him, which he immediately registered as someone's hand. When he turned around, he found both Maurice and Jennifer gazing at him as if they were sizing him up, despite knowing the young soldier for several years now. But then again, he had never exactly brought their daughter along with the news that they were engaged to her parents.

"Andrew... Would you please sit down? I think we need to have a talk..." Jennifer said as she pointed to the couch in the living room, which Andrew took as a sign to plant himself in the couch. With no small amount of hesitation, Andrew sat in the middle of the couch, while Jennifer and Maurice took a seat on the couch that lay opposite of the one man couch Andrew was sitting on, before Jennifer began to speak once more. "Now... Tell me about your relationship so far. This is quite honestly the happiest that I have ever seen Elsa, it even surpasses the happiness she displayed as a child... What is it you do to make her so happy?"

"Um I mean... I don't really know I just-..." Andrew was cut off by Maurice's boisterous laughter, the former king wearing quite a large smile on his face, knowing that this whole situation was about to grow quite uncomfortable for Andrew extremely soon.

"Please dear; there is no need to interrogate the boy! We know him well enough; and we know that he wouldn't hurt Elsa..." Maurice soothed in an attempt to calm his wife before she could absolutely bombard the poor young man with a host of questions; unfortunately only one question in particular came out of the middle-aged woman, much to Maurice's dismay.

"Have you slept with our daughter yet?" This question nearly caused Andrew's eyes to shoot out of his head in surprise and general bewilderment. Had he heard Elsa's mother correctly? After a few moments the young man chuckled; pulling on his dog tags for some nonexistent form of comfort before he finally spoke.

"Well I wouldn't call it _sleeping _with her; I prefer the term... Making love?..." His voice heightened in pitch as he finished his statement, afraid of what Elsa's mother would be saying in response. He got his answer in the form of another questions after a few more tense seconds of silence.

"Answer the question Andrew... Have you and Elsa slept together?" She demanded, causing Andrew to sweat nervously while his hands danced across his lap, doing his best to find his phone in one of his camouflage pant pockets, although he wasn't so interested in finding the phone so much as he was trying to keep his hands busy so that sparks wouldn't start flying; literally.

"Yeah... Maybe a few times..." Andrew muttered, his face tinted a deep crimson. Upon seeing a harsh glare from Jennifer, the young soldier admitted the real truth. With a meek voice he said, "A few... Dozen... Times..."

"Oh dear..." Maurice whispered; he knew exactly what was about to happen to Andrew, and he knew that the poor boy couldn't possibly be prepared for such a malicious barrage.

"Oh so you have? So you intend to have children? How do you plan to raise and discipline them? Do you have any idea what sort of supplies and knowledge you need to raise a child?" Jennifer bombarded Andrew with questions at such an astoundingly fast pace that he was almost unable to keep up with the aging woman, much less take in any of the information that she was spewing at him. This woman was, without a doubt, Elsa and in particular Anna's mother.

"I'm gonna do what to who-now?... I'm confused..." He admitted, causing Maurice to chuckle and Jennifer to shake her head from side to side with an almost invisible smile on her face. Noticing this Andrew tilted his head in confusion. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No my boy... We just see why you'll be needing etiquette lessons now." Maurice explained, his right hand moving around in circles as he spoke, as if he was attempting to emphasize the point he was trying to make.

Suddenly, as if on cue; Elsa and her two 'guards' all came down the stairs, with the two latter doing their best to look intimidating, lest any paintings or small bugs get any funny ideas. Upon spotting her parents and Andrew speaking in what appeared to be a civil manner, Elsa couldn't hide the smile dancing on her lips. If only she knew what sort of torture her fiancée was being forced to endure.

"The soup is ready everyone." With the smile from before on her face, Elsa walked over and sat next to Andrew, with Adam and Lori 'standing guard' on either side of the couch with fake spears in their hands, giving them the appearance of trick or treaters taking their night of candy way too seriously. Elsa immediately noticed the uncomfortable feeling in the air and turned to her love, "Um, sweetheart... Is something going on that I need to know about?"

"Oh no dear; we were just speaking to Andrew about the joys of marriage!..." Jennifer laughed before turning to Andrew with a smile on her face, although Andrew would be a fool to miss the death stare that came along with said smile. "Isn't that right Andrew?"

"Yup, that's all!..." The young soldier smirked before silently mouthing 'please help me' to his fiancée which, due to the overwhelming amounts of excitement and joy flooding through her body, went completely over her head, forcing Andrew to resort to relying on this mysterious soup that Elsa had informed them of. "So you said that our soup was ready?"

"Yes, it's already waiting on the table thanks to my helpers here." Elsa explained, glancing at both Adam and Lori who had large smiles on their faces; obviously proud of what they had done to assist their new visitors. With boisterous yells of how they had helped Elsa in setting the table, Adam and Lori ran off into the other room so that they could go and get their own dinner with their parents. With a small chuckle, Elsa glanced back to her parents and fiancée. "So... Shall we go and eat dinner? I'm starving."

"Excellent idea my dear; are you coming Andrew?" Jennifer asked as Maurice helped her to her feet before all three Hjroths headed up the stairs, followed closely by Andrew, although Elsa lagged behind ever so slightly in an attempt to let Andrew catch up to her; clamping her hand around his as they walked up the stairs.

"So what exactly should I be expecting when we get up there? In accordance with the whole 'teaching me to be royalty' thing of course." Andrew asked while he wrapped his arm over the snow queen's shoulder as they walked, a smile appearing on both young lovers faces.

"Well... Expect to die sweetheart..."

.

**And thats the one shot! I know it's kind of short, but I'm focusing on writing the first chapter for the sequel to the Tides of Time, so thats taking up 95% of my writing time. Until next time my minions!**


End file.
